Kyle Hebert
|birthplace = Lake Charles, Louisiana, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |first_appearance = Dragon Ball Z |areas_active = Dallas Los Angeles |active = 1996-present |status = Active |agent = Arlene Thornton & Associates |website = Kyle Hebert }}Kyle Hebert (born June 14, 1969 in Lake Charles, Louisiana) is an American voice actor and podcaster. He's best known for voicing the adult version of Gohan and the Narrator in Funimation's English dub of the Japanese anime Dragon Ball Z. He has done work for FUNimation Entertainment, Bang Zoom! Entertainment, and Studiopolis. Career Hebert got his start in the mid 1990s as a disc jockey for Radio Disney, under the pseudonym "Squeege". This lasted until September 2005, when he moved from Dallas to Los Angeles, to pursue bigger interests in the world of voice acting. Some of Kyle's more well known roles include Kiba Inuzuka on Naruto, Sōsuke Aizen in Bleach, Kamina in Gurren Lagann and Ryuji Suguro in Blue Exorcist. At Anime Expo 2009, Kyle won best English Voice Actor in the SPJA Awards for his role as Kamina in Gurren Lagann. Hebert is also a podcaster, co-founding and hosting the weekly BigBaldBroadcast with his long time friend and webmaster, known only as Otherworld Steve. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Marseille'' (2016-2018) - Canasta (ep. 13) *''Cable Girls'' (2017-present) - Additional Voices *''Carlo & Malik'' (2018) - Male Club Worker 1 (ep. 10), Vittorio (ep. 10) *''The Protector'' (2018-present) - Security Guard (ep. 6), Tayfun (ep. 7), Mehmet (ep. 8) *''Unauthorized Living'' (2018-2020) - Additional Voices *''Victim Number 8'' (2018) - Security Guard *''Love Alarm'' (2019) - Jae-Cheol *''Nowhere Man'' (2019) - Li De Quan (eps. 3-4) *''Tijuana'' (2019) - Mueller, Additional Voices *''Undercover'' (2019) - Additional Voices Miniseries *''Warrior'' (2018) - CC *''Wolf'' (2018) - Additional Voices Films *''Yucatán'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Close Enemies'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''The Influence'' (2019) - Mikel Anime Dubbing Anime *''Dragon Ball'' (1986-1989) - Ox-King, General White, King Furry, Gara (eps. 56-57), Rising Dragon (ep. 80), Paul (eps. 131-132), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Adult Gohan, Ox-King (eps. 208-291 / remastered version), Pirozhki, King Furry, West Kai, Pikkon, Narrator (eps. 217-285 / remastered version), Blueberry (ep. 59), Nok (eps. 290-291), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Raijin-Oh'' (1991-1992) - Additional Voices *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Reporter (ep. 14), Kunitachi (ep. 15), Higure's Fiance (ep. 16), Contest Sponsor (ep. 16), Coffee Shop Clerk (ep. 25), Priest/Bokushi (ep. 26), Construction Worker (ep. 27), Water Man (ep. 27), Sentai Monster (ep. 32) (Viz Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) - Karasu, Ryo (M2), Okubo, Additional Voices *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Kyūsuke Sarashina, Chiral (ep. 81) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon SuperS'' (1995-1996) - Kyūsuke Sarashina (Viz Dub) *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball GT'' (1996-1997) - Gohan, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Kodocha'' (1996-1998) - Ice Cream Guy (ep. 11), Sensei (ep. 22), Additional Voices *''Initial D: First Stage'' (1998) - Keiichi Tsuchiya (ep. 23), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Nefertari Cobra, Capone Bege, Higuma, Nola (eps. 168-175), Goat Enforcer (eps. 171-172), Priest (ep. 187), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Fruits Basket'' (2001) - Makoto Takei, Additional Voices *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Kiba Inuzuka, Inoichi Yamanaka, Additional Voices *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Vato Falman *''Zatch Bell!'' (2003-2006) - John Owen (eps. 59-61) *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Sosuke Aizen, Ganju Shiba, Nirgge Parduoc, Metastacia, Additional Voices *''Burst Angel'' (2004) - Masa-yan, Additional Voices *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' (2004-2005) - Additional Voices *''Samurai 7'' (2004) - Mosuke *''Basilisk'' (2005) - Hanzo the First (ep. 1) *''Doraemon'' (2005-present) - Additional Voices *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Daisuke's Father (ep. 3), Yoshiko Kusunoki (ep. 14) *''MÄR'' (2005-2007) - Peta, Jake *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *''Speed Grapher'' (2005) - Additional Voices *''Digimon Data Squad'' (2006-2007) - Belphemon Rage Mode *''Ergo Proxy'' (2006) - Villager A, Researcher (ep. 1), AutoReiv (ep. 2), MCQ (ep. 15) *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Saijō Tsukuba *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) - Kazukiyo Sōga (ep. 21) *''Blue Dragon'' (2007-2008) - Legolas, Gilliam, Goblin (ep. 1), Sailor (ep. 9), Gran Kingdom Operator (ep. 10), Gran Kingdom Operator (ep. 26), Scientist (eps. 44-45) *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Kamina *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Kiba Inuzuka, Ebizö, Akatsuchi, Gamaken, Inoichi Yamanaka, Mamushi, Nanko, Okisuke, Sentoki, Leaf Ninja (Boat Travel), Shiranami's Disguise, Tonika Village Head, Sand Ninja (ep. 7), Ittetsu (ep. 31), Sand Ninja (ep. 32), Fire Temple Monk (ep. 57), Fire Temple Monk (ep. 58), Fire Temple Monk (ep. 63), Fire Temple Monk (ep. 64), Leaf Ninja (ep. 65), Ichigen (ep. 73), Leaf Ninja A (ep. 77), Tenzen's Bodyguard (ep. 115), Tenzen's Subordinate (ep. 115), Kiyoi Yotsuki (ep. 142), Villager (ep. 149), Hero in Novel (ep. 155), Fish Monger (ep. 172), Rain Ninja (ep. 173), Big Cat (ep. 189), Library Ninja (ep. 199), Samurai (ep. 208), Builder (ep. 219), Agara (ep. 221), Kiji (ep. 224), Gataro's Subordinate (ep. 226), Ubau's Subordinate B (ep. 229), Villager (ep. 231), Banna (ep. 233), Shade (ep. 233), Mist Ninja (ep. 242), Cloud Ninja (ep. 244), Big Brother (ep. 246), Leaf Ninja (ep. 248), Young Asuma Sarutobi (ep. 249), Shopkeeper (ep. 257), Allied Ninja (ep. 266), Samurai (ep. 272), Circus Ringmaster (ep. 281), Leaf Village Senior A (ep. 281), Yokozuna (ep. 281), Sand Council Member (ep. 297), Allied Ninja (ep. 300), Allied Ninja (ep. 301), Allied Ninja (ep. 302), Sensory Ninja (ep. 302), Allied Ninja Imposter (ep. 304), Doctor (ep. 306), Leaf Ninja (ep. 350), ANBU Ninja A (ep. 351), Allied Ninja (ep. 358), Teacher (ep. 385), Proctor (ep. 286), Allied Ninja (ep. 393), Chunin Exam Ninja (ep. 431) *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Masamune *''Stitch!'' (2008-2011) - Director (ep. 17), Mr. Meade (ep. 19), Toad (eps. 29-30), Blue (ep. 31), Khan Crewman B (ep. 31), Khan Crewman D (ep. 31) *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Ox-King, Appule, King Furry, Pirozhki, Additional Voices *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Weisslogia, Vulcan (ep. 2), Edolas Citizen (ep. 93), Edolas Soldier (ep. 94) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Vato Falman *''Digimon Fusion'' (2010-2012) - Ballistamon, Dark Volumon, Dorulumon, Greymon, MetalGreymon, Redmeramon, WarGreymon, Tankmon (ep. 21), Monzaemon (ep. 27) *''Durarara!!'' (2010) - Horada, Setton, Punk Witness (ep. 4), Man D (ep. 5), Gamer #3 (ep. 7) *''Iron Man'' (2010) - Dr. Ho Yinsen, Reporter (ep. 1), SDF Officer A (ep. 1), Agent C (ep. 2), Air-Traffic Controller 1 (ep. 3), Head of Satellite Center (ep. 5), Announcer (ep. 6), Scorpio (ep. 7), Zodiac Soldiers (ep. 10), Male Reporter (ep. 11), Man in Parking Lot (ep. 11) *''Princess Jellyfish'' (2010) - Additional Voices *''Blade'' (2011) - Saragi (ep. 6), Sergei (ep. 7), Thug (ep. 7) *''Wolverine'' (2011) - Gangster, Madripoor Resident (ep. 6), Madripoor Thug (ep. 9) *''Glitter Force'' (2012-2013) - Student (ep. 33) *''Sword Art Online'' (2012) - Kainz (ep. 5), Godfrey (ep. 10) *''World War Blue'' (2012) - Narrator *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Mitabi Jarnach *''Blood Lad'' (2013) - Dek, Yuuki (eps. 8, 10) *''Glitter Force Doki Doki'' (2013-2014) - Kentaro Aida (ep. 2), Director (ep. 4), Maya's Grandfather (ep. 5) *''Heroes: Legend of the Battle Disks'' (2013) - Octobot *''Kill la Kill'' (2013-2014) - Kagesaburō Kagerō (ep. 7), Hojo (ep. 8) *''Tenkai Knights'' (2013-2014) - Beag, Eurus, News Anchor (ep. 26) *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Gohan, Ox-King, Captain Chicken (ep. 166) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders'' (2014-2015) - Noriaki Kakyoin, Prisoner (ep. 1) *''Ping Pong: The Animation'' (2014) - Additional Voices *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (2014-2016) - Kyuusuke Sarashina, Achiral (ep. 19) *''Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement'' (2014) - Tachibana Muneshige *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014-present) - Escanor, Weinheidt, Doctor Dana, Dale, Patron (ep. 1), Villager (ep2), Soldier (ep. 9) *''Attack on Titan: Junior High'' (2015) - Mitabi Jarnach (ep. 7) *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Gohan, Ox-King, Pirozhki, Future Gohan (ep. 52), Commercial Voice-Over (ep. 73) (FUNimation Dub) *''Durarara!!x2'' (2015-2016) - Man A (ep. 1), Adabashi's Father (ep. 18), Horada (ep. 18), Ruri's Grandfather (ep. 18) *''One-Punch Man'' (2015) - Atomic Samurai, D-Pad, Bespectacled Worker, Subterranean (ep. 1), Kamakyuri (ep. 2), Paradaiser (ep. 4), Male Citizens (ep. 13), Villains (ep. 14), Rednose (ep. 15) *''Magi: Adventure of Sinbad'' (2016) - Mahad, Rametoto *''Mob Psycho 100'' (2016-present) - Mob's Father, Takeuchi, Fuji, Ramen Shop Clerk (ep. 1), Hiroshi Kumagawa (ep. 2), Scent Ghoul (ep. 2), LOL Cult Member (ep. 3), LOL Referee (ep. 3), Gang Member (ep. 4), Football Club Student (ep. 5), News Announcer (ep. 5), Punk B (ep. 5), Trainer C (ep. 9), Gen (ep. 10), Toichiro Suzuki (ep. 12) *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Fat Gum *''Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World-'' (2016-present) - Betelgeuse's Fourth Finger (Man 2) (ep. 23) *''Kakegurui'' (2017-present) - Manyuda's Dad *''Little Witch Academia'' (2017) - Lotte's Father (ep. 16) *''Back Street Girls: Gokudols'' (2018) - Detective (ep. 6), Additional Voices *''Baki'' (2018) - Spec *''Dragon Pilot: Hisone & Masotan'' (2018) - Shingo Maesawa *''FLCL: Progressive'' (2018) - Wataru (ep. 5), Additional Voices *''Ingress: The Animation'' (2018) - Charlie Squad, Makoto's Father *''Last Hope'' (2018) - Doug Horvat *''Megalo Box'' (2018) - Cornerman (ep. 1), Spectator (ep. 2), Camera Merchant (ep. 3), Fan (ep. 4) *''Sirius the Jaeger'' (2018) - Heiki Jinzou, Kyouichirou Kuratake (ep. 1) *''SWORDGAI The Animation'' (2018) - Mystery Face A, Geschoss, Shuntaro Sekiya (ep. 9) *''The Disastrous Life of Saiki K. Reawakened'' (2019) - Additional Voices Anime Shorts *''Sushi Ninja'' (2014) - Narrator, Nacho Snake (ep. 1), Nacho King (ep. 3) OVAs & Specials *''Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - the Father of Goku'' (1990) - Horned Gang Leader, Narrator (remastered version) (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks'' (1993) - Ox-King, Narrator (FUNimation Dub; remastered version) *''Lupin the 3rd: Voyage to Danger'' (1993) - Additional Voices *''Lupin the 3rd: The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure'' (1995) - Goering *''Lupin the 3rd: The Secret of Twilight Gemini'' (1996) - Bultokari *''Lupin the 3rd: Island of Assassins'' (1997) - Clyde *''Lupin the 3rd: Crisis in Tokyo'' (1998) - Guard D *''Lupin the 3rd: The Columbus Files'' (1999) - Additional Voices *''Lupin the 3rd: Missed by a Dollar'' (2000) - Auctioneer, Cooper *''Naruto: Hidden Leaf Village Grand Sports Festival!'' (2004) - Kiba Inuzuka *''Freedom'' (2006-2008) - Goshu *''Hellsing Ultimate'' (2006-2012) - Wild Geese, Christopher Walken (ep. 5) *''Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas'' (2009-2011) - Deep Niobe *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' (2010-2014) - Watts Stepney, Yonem Kirks (ep. 4), Operator (ep. 4), Vist Transport Captain (ep. 5), Crew Member (ep. 6), Commanding Officer (ep. 7) *''Lupin the 3rd: Blood Seal of the Eternal Mermaid'' (2011) - Additional Voices *''One Piece: Episode of East Blue'' (2017) - Higuma Anime Films *''Lupin the 3rd: Legend of the Gold of Babylon'' (1985) - Additional Voices *''Treasure Island: The Movie'' (1987) - Abraham Gray *''Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone'' (1989) - Ox-King, Narrator (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest'' (1990) - Narrator (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might'' (1990) - Narrator (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug'' (1991) - Narrator (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge'' (1991) - Narrator (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler'' (1992) - Narrator (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!'' (1992) - Narrator (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' (1993) - Narrator (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound'' (1993) - Narrator (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming'' (1994) - Gohan, Narrator *''Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly'' (1994) - Narrator *''Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn'' (1995) - Gohan, Pikkon, West Kai, Narrator *''Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon'' (1995) - Gohan, Narrator *''Lupin the 3rd: Farewell to Nostradamus'' (1995) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball: The Path to Power'' (1996) - General White *''Lupin the 3rd: Dead or Alive'' (1996) - Angry Customer, Bounty Hunter B, Policeman B *''Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper'' (1997) - Schwartz *''Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence'' (2004) - Detective (Animaze Dub) *''Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow'' (2004) - Mizore Fuyukuma, Movie Theater Owner *''Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel'' (2005) - Kahiko *''Origin: Spirits of the Past'' (2006) - Additional Voices *''Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone'' (2007) - Additional Voices *''One Piece: The Desert Princess & the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta'' (2007) - Nefertari Cobra *''Resident Evil: Degeneration'' (2008) - Additional Voices *''Redline'' (2009) - Big Deyzuna, Lynchman Commercial Announcer *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' (2013) - Gohan, Ox-King, Narrator *''Avengers Confidential: Black Widow & Punisher'' (2014) - Cain *''Air Bound'' (2015) - Weasel A (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’'' (2015) - Gohan, Narrator *''Lu Over the Wall'' (2017) - Fuguda *''The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisoners of the Sky'' (2018) - Escanor, Derocchio, Celestial D, Guard B, Man 2, Red Demon *''Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress: The Battle of Unato'' (2019) - Kibito, Mogari, Artillery Man, Soldier 2, Unato Man 1, Unato Man 2 *''Ni no Kuni'' (2019) - Pub Patron *''One Piece: Stampede'' (2019) - Capone Bege Video Game Dubbing *''NieR: Automata'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Legends'' (2018) - Gohan, Future Gohan, Pikkon *''Fire Emblem: Three Houses'' (2019) - Additional Voices External Links *Kyle Hebert at the Internet Movie Database *Kyle Hebert at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions Category:Voice Actors for VSI Los Angeles Category:Voice Actors for Igloo Music